Waste Water Treatment Plants (WWTP) are typically manually controlled by WWTP operators. WWTP operators control the flow of waste water through the plant following standard procedures. Few if any, real time measurements are available to most operators. WWTP operators react as best as they can to changing conditions related to events ranging from severe weather events to relatively large industrial waste water discharges.